


Bed story

by CriticalDragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalDragon/pseuds/CriticalDragon
Summary: Mei had a long day of work and needs cuddles from her dragon. And a bedtime story.





	Bed story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charra/gifts), [Ghost_Nappa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Nappa/gifts).



> Fluff coming at ya!

Mei’s day today was more productive than most of her days. A lot of work was done today, from trying to improve her freezing technology to be more effective which resulted in a small breakthrough, to locating one of the lost ecopoints around the world with a lot of data crunching help from Winston. A whole day like that left her very fatigued and she just wanted to spend time before the day ends with her lover, Hanzo Shimada, who also usually came back from a mission, fatigued as well. The two would just cuddle on their bed and say how much they love each other before falling asleep.

But today was a bit different. Usually Mei would be the first to arrive at their room but it was Hanzo who arrived first today. He was simply laying on the bed, reading a book. He turned to look at Mei, who just came in with a slightly surprised look.

Mei smiled. “Hiya, my Dragon. How was the mission today?” She said as she went to her closet to get her sleeping clothes. 

”Heh. It was too easy, my Phoenix. Those Talon soldiers had no chance.” Hanzo said with a smug smirk full of pride.

”Well, I’m glad you had some fun today.” Mei said as she went over to Hanzo and pecked a kiss on his cheek. Hanzo smiled.

”Did you have fun today, Mei?” Hanzo questioned, noticing stress in Mei’s voice.

“Oh, it’s just one of my more long days. You know, today I found a way to improve my freezing technology and I even found one of the lost ecopoints with Winston’s help! So yes, you could say I had fun.” Mei said with her own smug smirk before entering the bathroom to shower. 

“Heh. I guess you have your definition of fun and I have mine.” Hanzo said with a chuckle before returning to his book. His Phoenix was so unpredictable sometimes. And that made him love her even more. 

After Mei finished her shower, she laid down with her dragon, her body all on his right side and hair all over his right arm. Hanzo would be lying if he said that his Phoenix with her hair down was not one of the most cutest things about her. He continued to read his book while using his right hand to curl his Phoenix’s hair. Mei simply smiled and snuggled closer to Hanzo, periodically planting soft kisses to his neck.

After an hour, Hanzo shut his book and went full cuddle mode with Mei. The two simply cuddled together with each other, planting more kisses to each other. After about 10 minutes the two laid together, ready to sleep. But Mei did not wanted to sleep. Not yet.

”Hey, Hanzo?” Mei spoke.

”Hm?”

”Can you... tell me the Legend Of The Two Dragon Brothers? As like a bedtime story?” Mei asked, a blush and heat in her cheeks. She felt a bit embarrassed asking this.

“Hm...” Hanzo was clearly giving this some thought.

“Umm... it’s ok if you don’t want to. I’m sorry for asking. I shouldn’t delve into your family past like that...” Now Mei felt really embarrassed. She didn’t mean for Hanzo to be reminded of his past once more. Not when he is so happy, smiling.

But Hanzo simply chuckled. “No need to apologize, Mei.” He kissed her head. “I will tell you the tale.”

”Really? Are you sure?”

Hanzo kissed her head again, “Yes. I am not disturbed by this request. Its one of my favorite tales, and I enjoy telling it to others. Especially you, my Phoenix.” He placed another kiss on Mei’s head.

”Thank you, Hanzo.” Mei felt relieved that Hanzo was not offended by her request.

”Look at the ceiling, my Phoenix.” Mei and Hanzo then looked at the ceiling. Hanzo then held out his left arm, which glowed and released his twin spirit dragons. One of the dragons turned green, and swirled around, chasing with the other blue spirit dragon, ready for Hanzo to tell the tale.

“Wow...” Mei said quietly.

”My family, tells of an ancient legend about two great dragon brothers. The Dragon of the North Wind,” The green dragon glowed to signify its name. “And the Dragon of the South Wind,” The blue dragon glowed. “Together, they upheld balance and harmony in the heavens.”

The two spirit dragons kept swirling and chasing each other in a circle. Then, the two dragons separated and looked at each other.

”But the two brothers often argued who could better rule their land,” The two spirit dragons began to fight. “Their quarrel turned to rage, and their violent struggle darkened the skies.” The blue spirit dragon pinned the green spirit dragon. “Until the Dragon of the South Wind struck down his brother, who fell to earth, shattering the land.” The green spirit dragon then disappeared into mist and particles.

”Oh my,” Mei said. She was simply in awe.

”The Dragon of the South Wind had triumphed, but as time passed and he realized his soilitude. The sweetness of victory, turned to ash.” Hanzo continued.

The blue spirit dragon then wandered around the room, looking lost. “For years, the bereft dragon’s grief threw the world into discord. And he knew only bitterness and sorrow.” 

The green mist and particles reappeared and formed together to resemble a human. The blue dragon approached the green human, levitating above it. “One day, a stranger called up to the dragon and asked, Oh, Dragon Lord, why are you so distraught? The dragon told him: Seeking power, I killed my brother. But without him, I am lost.”

”The stranger replied, you have inflicted wounds upon yourself. But now, you must heal. Walk the earth on two feet as I do,” The green human began walking. “Find value in humility, then you will find peace.” Then the blue spirit dragon stopped levitating above the green human and got on his level of height.

”The dragon knelt upon the ground. For the first time he was able to clearly see the world around him, and he became human,” The blue spirit dragon then transformed into a blue spirit human. The green and blue humans turned around, their backs facing Hanzo and Mei. “The stranger revealed himself as his fallen brother. Reunited, the two set out to rebuild what they had once destroyed.” The two spirit humans transformed back into dragon form, the green dragon turned back into blue and they returned back into Hanzo’s left arm. Mei was completely astonished.

”That was so... beautiful. I loved it. Thank you, Hanzo.” Mei turned to face Hanzo and softly kissed to his cheek, snuggling up to him.

”You are welcome, my darling Mei. You know there was an untold part about the tale that I recently learned about, right?” Hanzo said with a smirk.

”Really? What was it?” Mei asked in full curiosity.

Hanzo them scooted down to Mei’s level of height and then kissed her lips. Parting, Hanzo said with a cuddle and a smile, “That the Dragon of the South Wind had eventually met a beautiful and stunning blue Phoenix to love and protect.”

”Oh you.” Mei’s cheeks were bright red and she giggled. 

Hanzo chuckled. “I love you, my Phoenix. Good night.” He snuggled closer to Mei. 

Mei giggled again. “I love you too, my Dragon. Good night.” She snuggled even closer to Hanzo, and the two eventually fell asleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
